


joi

by meritmut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I rewatched Blade Runner 2049 and had feelings, soft space marrieds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meritmut/pseuds/meritmut
Summary: “It hardly ever rained,” she explains softly, mesmerised by the scattering of neon light across her skin. “Not like this.”





	joi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trish47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish47/gifts).



> Trish, a v happy birthday dear <3

**

“Rey?”

“Out here.”

He follows her voice out into the rain, to the side of the rooftop framed by scaffolding and suffused with pink fluorescent light. There’s a sign on the front of their building—some slogan or other, he’s never bothered to read it, but in the past year the lurid light it sheds has become the defining colour of his world.

He’s never seen a clear night on Coruscant: this high up they’re basically living in the clouds. It suits them. Suits her.

Rey stands under the durasteel webbing, barely more than a blur in the fractal haze of the skyline. Ben is moving towards her before he’s even aware of it, pulled by the magnetism she exerts on him until he’s close enough to see her face in the roseate glow.

She is otherworldly like this, bathed in neons and the silvered rime of mist, her skin turned to gold in the chimerical light. She has no right to be—no right looking so _ethereal_ with her hair plastered to her cheeks and her jumper soaked through, her upturned nose dripping in the rain coming down out of the dark, but her eyes are closed in contentment and the smile on her face is nothing short of beatific.

“Hi,” she says when he joins her.

“Hi,” Ben replies, unable to keep from smiling a bit at the way she has to blink the rain out of her eyes. She moves closer, drawn to him or the heat emanating from him—or both, though he will resist the temptation to believe she might want him for _him_ a little while longer.

It's not that he doesn't want to believe it, or that she doesn't give him ample reason to, but, well—

Brains are funny things, and his has never been the cooperating kind.

“It’s raining,” Rey grins.

Ben is very aware that he’s fast becoming drenched. “I know,” he says dryly.

She glances around them, lifts a hand to watch the rainwater dance over her flattened palm.

“It hardly ever rained,” she explains softly, mesmerised by the scattering of neon light across her skin. “Not like this.”

Her fingers curl inward as if to grasp the night’s colours in her hand, but when she looks back up at him Ben finds them there waiting in her eyes.

 _Luminous,_ he thinks.

“You’ll catch your death,” he mutters, hoping she won’t pay too much attention to the way he’s gazing helplessly at her if she’s too busy teasing him for fussing.

_(You’ll put Threepio out of a job one of these days.)_

Rey rolls her eyes in amusement, her smile growing a little mischievous. “I guess you’ll just have to take care of me if I do,” she shrugs, and crosses her arms over her chest. Something glints on her left hand when it wraps around her bicep—a flash of silver that catches Ben’s eye like a falling star.

Warmth furls in his chest when he sees the slim, unadorned band on her third finger, the way it always does and (he hopes) the way it always will.

He could have given her jewels, he thinks sometimes. If he had found any worthy of her hand.

 _(You gave me a home,_ Rey reminds him if she ever catches the thought. _Nothing means more to me than that.)_

There are jewels in her eyes now, rose and sapphire and radiant, scintillating gold.

He lifts his hands to cup her cheeks and thumbs the rain from her freckled skin. “Aren’t you cold?”

She is warm under his hands, the heat of her bleeding through his palms as she leans into his touch but she’s still smiling, the joy in her eyes undimmed even though her teeth have begun to chatter.

No—she is _laughing_.

“Freezing,” she says.

The delight on her face coaxes a smile from him, though the cold is stealing its way into his bones and he can barely see with the rivulets of rain streaming into his eyes. He can see her, and that’s enough.

Rey steps closer until her chest is brushing his, leans up onto her toes to press her lips just under his ear.

“So,” she says, and Ben shivers at the warmth of her breath against his skin. “Warm me up?”

**


End file.
